Goodbye
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: Gwen has cancer. She has had since the end of Total Drama All-Stars and now, she's going to die. But she isn't gonna die without saying, Goodbye.


**This is a small, emotional story about Gwen and Cameron.**

* * *

***Gwen's POV***

Ten years.

Ten years since I'd seen anyone from Total Drama and I was slowly dying.

Not in that way, but I was actually dying.

Hm, maybe it was in that way.

Ten years.

And all I want to do is say,

Goodbye.

* * *

I sat in my hospital bed waiting for him to get back to me. The first person I saw whether my little room was Cameron. His eyes went large and he ran up to me to hug me. I hugged him back but with less energy.

It killed having to hear that I was going to die.

"Gwen, what happened?" He said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. There were tears streaming down his cheek. I smiled weakly and put my arm up for him to hold.

"Cancer. I have a tumour in my brain and breast cancer," I answered, trying not to disappoint the young boy. He sniffles at my words and squeezed my hand.

"Gwen, I don't want you to die," he whimpered. I sighed heavily and he sobbed into my chest. I kissed his forehead lightly as he began weeping.

"Enough about me, how have you been?" I asked, trying to sound confident. I knew I couldn't get anymore energy and I could only worse.

"Well," he sniffed. "I've been working at a university and teach students about rocket science."

His smiled still made my day. I smirked.

"Seems pretty difficult," I commented and he shrugged.

"Well, it isn't rocket science," he cheeked and if I could, I'd slap him lightly. He sighed and pulled out something from his back pocket.

"Gwen, here," he said handing me a collage of photo of us in All-Stars. I smiled at this examined the pictures. One was us on the same team, with my arm around his shoulder, another with us at an elimination ceremony smiling and the biggest one and the central one was the time I kissed him. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"It's beautiful," I smiled. He nodded before breaking down next to my bed.

"Don't die," he weeped and I stroked his short hair. I felt my energy drop and I rested my hand on his scalp. I closed my eyes and I saw pure white. I smiled and I felt my hand slip onto Cameron's cheek before I went.

* * *

***Cameron's POV***

I was standing in the front row of Gwen's funeral. She lay in her coffin holding a white rose I placed in her hands. No one else who was their was someone I knew. No Total Drama.

I sighed as the crowd disappeared and walked up to the coffin.

Gwen Carole Murray.

She lay in her coffin, her eyes closed and her smile wide. She looked so beautiful, even while dead. I sighed and turned around, my final goodbye to her. Before I even left the ceremony, I broke into tears.

"She was a fighter," a voice commented. I looked up to see a man with long black hair and emerald green eyes. I rubbed my eye and frowned.

"How do you know her?" I asked curiously. He chuckled lightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's just say, we were good friends," he answered, walking away slowly.

* * *

To this day, I have always believed in miracles. Gwen wished to see someone off and I happened to be that person. Gwen; the girl who fought until the end.

It had been seven years since Gwen died. Chris and the producers had us attend a get-together party. I met everyone again and was also to bring the news on Gwen. It was during the end of the party, after having a few beers that I was called up onto stage.

"Now, Cameron will be presenting a surprise presentation," Geoff slurred. I smiled and adjusted the microphone to my mouth.

"This may come to be a shock," I began. The others shifted uncomfortably in their stance.

"Gwen, runner-up to Owen in Total Drama Island, has unfortunately died due to cancer," I frowned. The contestants stood frozen, eyes glued to me and jaw-dropped. I scanned the audience and surely enough, everyone was horrified. Except, for a man with black hair and green eyes.

_Trent_.

"She passed away seven years ago, and spent ten years in a hospital bed fighting her cancer," I continued, emotionlessly. A few tears went around.

"Her dying wish was to see someone from Total Drama to see her off." I concluded. I sighed and pulled out a remote for the projection and pressed play. I jumped off the stage and walked into the crowd to watch the movie.

It was a photo presentation; each slide showing what relation Gwen had with the others. She was always smiling, even with Heather. As the presentation ended, a roar of applause and cries echoed through the party.

After the party, Mike and Zoey stopped me to say hello.

"Hey Cam!" Zoey cheered, her eyes red and puffy. I smiled weakly and gave her a hug.

"Hey Zoey!" I replied, sobbing into her shoulder. She held me as I weeped into her shoulder. Mike patted my back soothingly as I cried.

"Was it true?" Zoey asked suddenly. I looked into end eyes and she looked miserable. She wanted to know.

"It was all true. She had kept a diary in the hospital and she gave me permission to read it," I explained. Zoey held me hands and squeezed them lightly. She sighed and Mike smiled. A younger male with Mike's hair and skin and Zoey's eyes walked up from behind Mike and looked at me curiously.

"Dada, who's that?" He asked. He was about five years old. Mike smiled and out his arms around the younger boy.

"Cam, this is our son ZJ, Z, this is our friend Cameron!" Mike said introducing the younger boy to me. ZJ smiled and gave me a big hug.

"You were very nice to the girl. You seem nice!" He smiled. I returned the smile and I hugged him back. I smiled and gave Zoey a look of happiness. She sighed and looked at ZJ dearly.

"He has minor MPD," She explained. "But, we know you can help, Cam you helped Mike."

I smiled and looked into ZJ's eyes. I saw my reflection, but I swear behind me I saw something else.

I swear I saw Gwen.

* * *

**If you liked it, please review it. **

**I was actually getting emotional whilst read this.**


End file.
